A Tragic Fate
by Razorsalvation
Summary: Zane uncovers the truth about what happens at the docks at night, people are illegally selling animals to pass their drugs along over the border. Zane, in a futile attempt to save some animals, puts herself and her soon to be family in danger- the Crow re
1. Prologue

* Authors Note * I did not create the story line to the original Crow- there for the name 'The Crow', that you know these stories to belong to, is not mine. Please don't sue me for having the idea's for this. However, every character in this story IS mine- especially Zane. I also did not come up with the following words, propre notation has been given. This story is also written in the first person- so don't shoot me! * End Note *  
  
"People once believed that when someone dies.  
  
A crow carries their Soul to the Land of the Dead.  
  
But sometimes, something so bad happens,  
  
That a terrible sadness is carried with it...  
  
And the Soul can't rest.  
  
Then sometimes, just sometimes,  
  
The crow can bring that Soul back...  
  
To put the wrong things right." -The Crow; James O'Barr  
  
I heard this once, a child had said these very words to me that night. What night you might ask, the night where everyone realizes the potential they once had. A potential to be something great or to find something great, in other words, just to have a great life. I guess I'm sort of mumbling now, but I swear, those words rang within my ears just as the mumbling of my words are leaving my lips. I also suppose you are wondering who I am and what I meant by this great day. Well my name is Zane Trègedè, and I am talking about the day you die. I can see you now, sitting in your chair, glaring at my words, deciding whether to listen to my story or leave before it starts. I don't blame you, after all, you're listening to a dead girl. A dead girl, sounds funny to say doesn't it? Well, anyway, just keep your mind open if you decide to stay. 


	2. A Happy Dinner

* Authors Note * I did not create the story line to the original Crow- there for the name 'The Crow', that you know these stories to belong to, is not mine. Please don't sue me for having the idea's for this. However, every character in this story IS mine- Zane, Hunter, Wesley, and even Armand! heh. This story is also written in the first person- so don't shoot me! Oh, and sorry if the whole Grace thing sucks. I'm Jewish and we really don't say grace. soo. sorry.* End Note *  
  
~My Story begins on that day..~  
  
The day was no day, it was a night, there had been no sun for days before either. I stood at my home, glaring at the eviction notice on my door. Bastard landlady, they charge too much for the hellhole that she calls an apartment. I hiss slightly under my breath and open the door, the loud creek of the hinges sounding my arrival. In an instant I had four small "arms" about my legs, holding on for dear life as if there was nothing that could save him. I rose a brow, bending to pick up the small creature.  
  
I had hid him well from the evil bitch they called a landlady, he was, after all, my pride and joy. Armand, my small 6-week old whiteface capuchin monkey. I know what you're thinking, a monkey? Well, Armand wasn't what you will say, legally mine, and I knew the guys who he really did belong to, and they were still looking for him, so I kept him at my house. I cradled Armand as I awaited the arrival of my fiancée and his son, Hunter and Wesley. They came over every day at five o'clock, and it was just that as the bell rang and I ran to the door. As the door swung open I smiled as their soft baby-like faces came into view. What I wouldn't have gave to legitimately claim Wesley as my son and say loud and proud that his evil mother had nothing to do with it. They made themselves at home, Wesley immediately taking Armand and running to the T.V to play video games. He was so cute, sitting close to the screen and squinting as he waited for the game to start. I shook my head and let out a soft "you know better" just enough to see him scoot back to the couch. My head shook as I turned to see Hunter, his beautiful green eyes looking down at the bright yellow eviction form. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" No hello, straight to business, what a lawyer. I bit my lip and eyed him "I. I just got it today, and. and it's nothing, don't worry about it." I lied, I'd been getting those for over a month, and as evil as she was, the landlady continued to give me extensions. Stepping forward I let my fingers curl around the top of the paper, pulling it out of his hands and smiling. "I'll take care of it." I said calmly, but I could see in his eyes that wouldn't be the end of it. I looked away, I couldn't look into those eyes after lying like that. A deep sigh, "It. looks like Wes and Armmy are getting along a lot better than they used to." He chuckled, a great guy for realizing when I was upset, though he sucked at changing the subject. His hand rested on my back and rubbed up and down, relaxing me just a little. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." I leaned in closer, resting my head in the nook of his neck and smiled, though a small sigh escaped with my words, "I suppose we should eat out again tonight? I didn't have time to make anything." I felt his arm move from my back to my waist, holding me close, making me feel secure.  
He shook his head and kissed mine, "I'll worry about that, you just sit down, you had a lot to worry about today, don't worry about this now." With that said, he pulled out a chair and sat me in it, smiling and kissing me once again on the head, then looking to the kitchen and grinning.  
Such a lovely man he was, I couldn't believe my luck. I scoffed at his grin and shook my head, he always hated my kitchen, and it was as unorganized as a 'who-did-it-and-ran' scene. I turned and rested, laying my head on the table and sighing softly.  
Soon the room began to smell delicious, I could eat the walls it was so good. I laughed again as I thought about his face as he realized he couldn't find a right spice. Looking up I turned to check on how it was going, his smile was radiant against the light and his eyes staring towards his son.  
Turning I watched as my Armand began to beat on Wesley's head softly, like a drum. "Armand." my voice firm before softening as my attention turned to my future son, "Wes, sweetie, if he does that again, tell him to go to bed and he'll stop." Wesley nodded, his eyes never leaving the racing game, with Armand curling on his shoulder knowing he did something wrong. I chuckled for a moment, realizing how happy I was about this, about this family I seemed to have made.  
I was in a daze, apparently, because when I turned back to the table the food was out and Wesley was coming to the table, Armand still at his shoulder. I smiled seeing my two boys together. Wesley sat Armand in his highchair and took the seat next to him, looking to his dad and myself before bowing his head and saying grace: "Thank you God for everything we have, but for each other mostly, without daddy I wouldn't be here and without momma Zaney I wouldn't have the coolest little brother around." I couldn't help but giggle, catching myself but not before knowing they both heard. "But thank you for the dinner we're about to eat, without this we would be starving like the children in Africa." I rose a brow, interesting Grace, but he continued "I thank you for this meal, Amen."  
We all looked up and then to Armand, "You were in today's Grace Armmy, you should be happy," Armand merely squealed, leaving Wesley to continue, "because I thank you for being here. you're the better than a dog." He slipped Armand an apple and looked to his plate. 


End file.
